


reaching an understanding

by lovepeaceohana



Category: JEMISIN N.K. - The One Hundred Thousand Kingdoms
Genre: 100words, Drabbles, Gen, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeaceohana/pseuds/lovepeaceohana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sieh and Nahadoth reach an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reaching an understanding

**Author's Note:**

> written for fiction_drabbles prompt #53: Darkness.

When he came to her that night to darken the walls of her room, he could not fail to notice the small shape cuddled up against her in the wide bed. He knew it for Sieh without thinking, and as his presence manifested more fully and the walls lost their pearly pallor, those cat-green eyes opened and considered him.

Nothing so melodramatic as a sense of power crackling through the room, but Nahadoth’s jealousy was palpable nonetheless. A son did not defy his father.

“She is mine,” he said. A promise, not quite a threat.

Sieh nodded. Yeine would understand.


End file.
